


Shiny Things

by thesecretdoor



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-18 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10623141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdoor/pseuds/thesecretdoor
Summary: The only thing I want that shines,Is to be kingThere in your eyes.To be your only shiny thing.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the song Shiny Things by Tom Waits

You could say that Taguchi Junnosuke was a shiny person. As a member of Johnny’s Jimusho there was really no way for him not to be. From the age of 13 he’d been shuffled around from dressing room to dressing room, being pushed towards rails of glittering cloth, dressed in sequins and sparkles and anything else shiny. With each new costume he graduated to he could feel his status climbing, from plain block colour, to more colour, to patches of shiny material, then finally to sequins and rhinestones, that’s when he knew he’d made it big time. There was nothing he’d wanted more, he’d seen the gaudy costumes on TV and he knew if he could just get there, to that point, he’d shine like a star.

Then came the lights, at first it was just the flash of a camera, but then came the flashing lights of the stage, first he saw them from behind, as a backing dancer, but as the years flew by he moved forward, finding himself suddenly in the spotlight. Side by side with his band mates, his friends, in front of thousands of screaming fans, in those moments the lights were blinding, but he felt he could outshine them all.

When the novelty wore off he realised there were other things, things far more important to him. He still loved the stage, the lights, the costumes...the songs and dances, but he learned there were other things he loved more, other reasons he loved being a star.

As they re-entered the dressing room after the last night of another tour he felt refreshed, a little sad, but grateful for the experiences. He exchanged words and hugs and handshakes with the staff and the juniors, and then with each of his bandmates in turn. As expected his heart jumped a little when he reached his long time crush, Ueda Tatsuya.

He couldn’t even remember when he fell for the other man, or even when he noticed that he’d fallen, it was something he felt he must have known all along. He remembered their early days, when tension between all the members was strained, but somehow he would step in to ease it away, he’d tell a joke or do something stupid, and suddenly the group was united again, even if it was against him. He knew they appreciated it though, they’d stay cold to him for a little while, but eventually Ueda would break down the wall between them just by sitting beside him, they didn’t speak, he wondered if they even smiled to each other back then, but it was enough, just being beside him was calming.

As time went by they got on better and his gags were no longer needed to ease the tension, but he still said them anyway. Kame would glare at him, Nakamaru would ignore him, Koki would apologize profusely to anyone else in the vicinity for his lameness, but what made it worthwhile was the way Ueda smiled. Sometimes Ueda would laugh too, sometimes out-rightly, but other times he would try to hide it and those times it felt even more special, like their little secret...like that Ueda secretly didn’t find Taguchi all that annoying, maybe even liked him.  

There were other things that made Ueda special to him too, like the way he would always compliment him on his acrobatics or juggling or dancing, even if he was just being polite, it made Taguchi feel a little lighter to know that Ueda had been paying attention anyway, had been watching him. And that, he knew, was what he loved most about his job, and he tried hard to keep on improving, to push himself in order to keep Ueda watching him.

“Otsukare” Ueda chirped at him, bringing him back to the present, but as he looked down he smiled, noticing that shy smile Ueda always wore when he was being sincere “You were incredible”. He felt his heart thundering in his chest at the look in Ueda’s eyes, something close to adoration, and that was all the motivation he needed. He loved being a star, but he would give the world just to continue seeing that look in Ueda’s eyes, that was the only place he cared about shining.

 


End file.
